El lado de la verdad
by LudmiLulu
Summary: Esta historia se trata la familia de clinton, el hermano de vincent, donde la hija de clinton amalia vive una aventurade romance, risas , suspenso y celos.
1. Chapter 1 : El corazon del Bosque

"el corazón del bosque"

Una mañana, en un lejano bosque bastante alejado de la ciudad de Irlanda, EL bosque tenia, un cielo azul como el mar, nubes tan blancas como la leche recién ordeñada, el suelo y la tierra que eran tan tan ….oscuros no se me ocurre otra palabra para describirlo , los arboles eran de un verde oscuro como todo pino , el ambiente era tan, tenebroso toda aquella persona tenia…miedo, miedo al ambiente, miedo a lo que podía ocurrir, miedo al bosque, pero solo había una persona que no temía, a lo que pudiese ocurrir en aquel lugar, es mas a esa persona le encantaba estar allí, esa persona se llamaba Clinton phlantomhive ,Clinton vivía en una cabaña bastante lujosa, en lo profundo del bosque, mejor conocido como "el corazón del bosque" ,pero el no vivía solo, Clinton tenia una hija, Amalia, la mama de la niña lastimada menté murió luego de que la pequeña naciera, hace 6 años, la pobre no tubo la oportunidad de conocer a su madre, su padre tuvo que criarla el solo , el estaba muy apenado, extrañaba mucho a su esposa ,la niña con frecuencia le preguntaba a sobre su madre, Clinton le platicaba casi todo sobre ella, pero a la vez recordaba los momentos.

Flash back

-Ulala señorita –dice Clinton mientras ve a su mujer bajar las escaleras con un vestido rojo, con perlas, y un collar de diamantes.

-Ay pero que lindo – le responde con una sonrisa.

-Pero tu también te ves muy guapo-dice ella mientras lo mira vestido con un traje negro con detalles blancos y un sombrero de copa azul.

(Se empiezan a reír)

(Luego de una charla de media hora)

-Ay veo que se me seco la boca de tanto conversar- le dice a Clinton

-Si a mi también –le responde Clinton

Clinton y su esposa se retiran caminando a tomar algo

Luego de que tomaran algo empieza a sonar la canción preferida de la pareja la canción de (nombre del autor y la canción)

Les gusta tanto que salieron a bailar.

Fin del flash back

-Papa papa -dijo la pequeña sacudiéndolo

-Ah que paso Amalia- responde su padre

-Te quedaste así durante media hora ¿estas bien?-le pregunta Amalia

-Ah perdón hija me perdí en mis pensamientos – le responde

-Bueno ¿me haces algo de comer?- le dice la niña

-Si esta bien yo también tengo un poco de hambre-le responde

-Clinton carga a la niña y va caminando a la cocina a preparar (comida)

-La comida preferida de Amalia

-Ji ji –la niña suelta una risita


	2. Chapter 2: Hora de hacerse cargo

Tiempo de responsabilizarse

Papi papi-dijo la niña saltando en la cama

(Bostezo) buen día Amalia-responde Clinton

Ya es hora ya es hora –grita la niña jalándole el brazo a su padre para que se levante

Ya es hora de que –pregunta Clinton

De ir al colegio –le dice Amalia

Oh si lo había olvidado mi cielo-responde

Ya estas lista hija -le pregusta

Si, papi quiero que me lleves-responde Amalia

Okey Amalia y que esperas ve a carruaje-dice con entusiasmo

Luego en el carruaje-

Papi estoy muy ansiosa-dice Amalia

Yo también no se que hare mientras no estas-responde

Ay ya sabrás que hacer – dice la niña mientras lo mira

Luego de un viaje

Adiós papi –le dice Amalia mientras baja del carruaje

Adiós hija-le responde

Jajá esa niña es todo lo que tengo-murmura para después suspirar

Al cerrar la puerta del carruaje Clinton recibe una llamada y responde

Hola-dice Clinton

Hola hablo con Clinton phlantomhive- le preguntan

Si si porque –responde

Le informamos que su hermano el conde vincent… ha muerto

Clinton se queda impactado que queda unos minutos callado

Hola esta ahí-le pregunta

Si si estoy aquí –le responde

Bueno le comunicamos que usted tiene que hacerse cargo de las empresas y la mansión de la familia –le dicen

¿Como pero y la esposa de mi hermano?–le pregunta

Si ella había muerto ya ase un tiempo-

Bueno pero porque no me lo dijeron-

El conde dijo que no le informemos-

Oh esta bien –

Okey señor lo llamaremos luego –le dijeron para luego cortar

Clinton no sabía como afrontar todo lo que ocurría en ese momento

El había llegado a su casa y se quedo pensando

¿Como voy a superar esto? , Supere muchas cosas, supere la muerte de mi esposa, no conocer a mi sobrino, alejarme de mi familia, yo pude pero, ¿como voy a superar esto? , se lo preguntaba una y otras ves, hasta que paso un rato, la niña volvió del colegio y vio a su padre devastado, y le pregunto

¿Qué te pasa papi?

El solo respondió has tu maleta

Se levanto y empezó a guardar todo en una caja.

La niña se quedo con muchas dudas pero solo obedeció y empezó a guardar sus cosas

Al día siguiente la pequeña se despierta en un barco con su padre

Y le pregunta

Papi porque estamos en un barco-

El solo le responde

Viajaremos a…

Londres…


	3. Chapter 3 : Otra vez

Esa misma tarde,

Clinton miraba el paisaje, este era nublado, oscuro y frio digamos…triste

Mientras tanto Amalia…

Ella estaba sentada en una cama con su vestido rosa abotonado, con su pelo rubio rizado ella ¡!estaba muy emocionada ¡!pensando en como seria su vida allá en Londres , como seria el paisaje ,donde vivirían ese momento el teléfono suena y Amalia contesta,

-hola

\- hola hablo con el señor Clinton phlantomhive?-le pregunta el señor que le hablaba

\- Amalia contesta, no habla con su hija

-oh bueno me comunicaría con el?

\- Ammm bueno okey espere aquí no se vaya traeré a mi padre no se mueva

\- para que después el hombre susurre, y a donde me voy a ir.

La niña corre hasta arriba en donde estaba su padre al llegar ahí,

Mira a su padre que este estaba mirando el paisaje aunque la niña se preguntaba porque si el paisaje no era muy…. Bonito, bueno regresando al tema, la pequeña sacude a su padre atrayendo su atención, y ella le dice,

-papa en la habitación hay un señor que llamo y pregunta por ti

Clinton se sorprende y queda un minuto pensando

-hasta que Amalia le jala el brazo y el recapacita y se va con la niña hasta llegar al cuarto.

Clinton agarra el teléfono.

-hola? –pregunta Clinton para que le respondan

-hola hablo el señor Clinton?-preguntan

-si hablo yo, me comunicaron que usted quiere hablar conmigo

-si es una noticia

\- bueno no espere mas y dígame!

-okey pero tómelo con calma si,

\- bueno, diga

-okey, le informo que ciel phlantomhive, desapareció

\- okey-dijo Clinton para después cortar

Clinton queda impactado pensando, otra mala noticia

Se sentó en la cama con cara pensativa

La niña mira a su padre y logra reconocer que esta preocupado y le pregunta,

-que te pasa papi?

El solo le responde mientras dirige su mirada a Amalia, te quiero hija, tú eres lo único que me queda en la vida

La niña se confunde pero solo le interés a consolar a su padre porque noto que estaba triste

Así que corrió Asia el y lo abrazo, luego de unos minutos se recostaron y durmieron

Ya que estaba oscureciendo .


End file.
